Internet Protocol (IP) version six (IPv6) is being introduced for various access technologies such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), Fiber to the Home (FTTH) over Ethernet based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 standards, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) based on the IEEE 802.11 standards, and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) based on the IEEE 802.16 standards. Mobile IPv6 (MIPv6) is a protocol that allows a mobile node (MN), such as a mobile device, to handle its mobility management. As such, the MN may communicate using an access router (AR) and a MIPv6 home agent (HA) for the MN. Proxy Mobile IPv6 (PMIPv6) is a protocol that allows a MN to avoid handling its own mobility management. In PMIPv6, the mobility management of the MN is handled by a mobile access gateway (MAG) and a Local Mobility Anchor (LMA) on behalf of the MN. In some access networks, the LMA can act as a MIPv6 HA for some of the MNs and as a LMA for other MNs to handle the mobility management of the MNs in the network.